The big News
by mileyfan92
Summary: Miley finds out that she's pregnat she's worried about hows she going to have a baby, go to school and be hannah montana at the same time will she be able to handle it? read to find out! parrings Jiley


jake has been gone for 5 months now .he was the one who gave me my first kiss. I'm the last person that anyone ever thought this would happen to. Those beautiful bluish green eyes.but you can't help loving him I thought that i was the last person that anyone ever thought this would happen to .i'm a good friend i get good grades, and high school couldn't have been going better. I never would have thought that my whole life would come crashing down like this. and how am i going to tell jake that i'm pregnat i could never keep this from him this is his kid too i would feel very bad about not telling him. i went from pop sensation hannah montana from now being pregnat. but can i step up to this resposibilty. when i tell everyone that i'm pregnat all they will do is ask whose the dad is and if i'm going to give up this baby. . and all my fans moms and dads wont let their kids listen to my music cause they think i'm a bad influence. and i'm siting on my knees thinking how i'm going to raise this kid and have my career. miley heard somebody come in she got back up. she look through the crack she noticed it was lily miley are you in here? if you are please answer me if you are. i'm here lily. miley was crying all all her tears fell on the ground. why are you crying?well i know i did something really stupid.well here it is. i'm pre... i cant do this lily.what were you going to tell me? please tell me i'm listening.i will tell you miley took a deep breath i'm pregenat. what! lily please dont tell anyone not even jake, oliver or even my dad. but how miley. do you rember when we had a big party for jake, yeah why?thats when it happend everyone left but jake we were the onlyones their. i'm so stupid for getting pregnat. miley your not stupid you just made a bad choice. your a good friend, daughter , sister and a mom dont forget that. we will all be here for you. i really didnt want this happen to me when i took the two tests they said i was and now i have to step to these repsoibilties. i'm not going have an abortion, put the baby for adoption cause i made this baby . its going to be hard this is a risk is a willing i'm goign to take. miley you have me, oliver, jake, and brother and dad by your side. next period i see oliver i will tell him and jake i would never keep secrets from you and olver you know that. the bell rang we have to go. what class to do you have? science. how about you? language you are o luckey. i should stay in here. miley you have to come out sometime. i know i have to if you dont go they will think that your sick.true and i havent missed school yet. just dont worrie everything going to be fine alright we ill see eachother at pe. are you sure were the only ones who know? miley you checked under all of the doors, nobody knows just us two. the last bell rang. youll be fine. miley and lily were late for their classes. ok miley all you have to do is sneak in without seeing me. miley walked in silently. miley your late sorry mr. corelli miley your my a student in my class and you never had a tardy what happend? is something wrong? nothings worng i'm just having a bad day today. ok i'll let one go, next time detention. ok. miley sat in her seat right in front of oliver. miley why didn't. now you have to take the big test tomarow. . now i have to study tonight,i wold be even lucky enough to pass. Stewart,Oken whats with all of the chitty bang. sorry i'm watching you Stewart. anyways what were we talking about again? nothing yet so go to computer finish up the powerpoints . everyone ran to computers. miley and oliver got the last two computers. you guys need to be much faster next time. i didnt want to break my nails i just had them done yesterday. duh. miley and oliver both logged on . oliver can you come over today i have a big surprise for you, my dad and jake. what it? i cant tell you in school i can tell you only at my house. please come over its really important. ok fine. i really wanted to stay after school to finish up the powerpoint but i had a hannah montana concert. the powerpoints are two days if you dont get them done he that he would give anybody who didnt get them done that he would give them dention. 5 period was over it was lunch next miley lily and went to go meet lily at lunch. i hope lily saved us a good spot or we'll get stuck by dumpster. last time i sat by a rotten fish. miley put their suff on the table. Amber , ashley pushed their stuff the table. oops my bad. isnt that too bad you guys can go sit a the loosers table oooh tiss. miley oliver i saved you guys a seat. hi jake. hi guys. that was a close one i acutally thought that we would have to sit by the dumpster again. hi hi. hows the baby? the baby is doing fine.what baby? uh uh my pig luann had a batch of piglets. you have a pig named luann? yeah my aunt dollys has her. liys loves piglets. oh yeah they are so cute.miley i almost forgot i brought you some food. thanks lily but didnt need to.its no problem. lilys i'm not feeling so good. miley are you sick? no i havent been feeling good in all day. so miley do you want to go to the mall tomarrow so can go do you want to go to the mall tomarrow? i dont know lily it depends if feel go tomarrow. well now that you mention it i'm feeling much better.


End file.
